


The Best

by Titti



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-10
Updated: 2004-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana deserves the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best

Lex stands on a side as the Talon reopens its doors to the public. Jason joins him. They don't talk, but look on as Lana moves through the tables, smiling and greeting the patrons like the perfect hostess.

"I thought you had a manager," Jason says.

"Martha is good at what she does," Lex answers.

"Yes, but it's Lana out there," Jason notices bitterly.

Lex is getting annoyed. "I didn't ask her to do it."

"You didn't have to." Jason looks at Lex for the first time, before his gaze returns to Lana. "You were right, she deserves the best, and it's not me." Lana looks at them and she smiles brightly, her nose wrinkling as she does so. "I know her, and that smile is all for you. Treat her well."

A shocked Lex Luthor watches as Jason walks out of the Talon. The surprise lasts only a moment. He fixes his jacket and strides toward Lana. She deserves the best and he'll do his best to be it.


End file.
